


riverbank

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Request Meme, THEY DESERVE IT, they get a riverbank scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: afufubu drabble with river as its theme.
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Fubuki Shirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	riverbank

Finding a spot by the riverbank was easier than he imagined. With the sun setting, others were still playing at the nearby field. Their numbers were dwindling, their voices drowning out before becoming silent altogether.

Fubuki takes in a breath as he brings his knees to his chest. The breeze brushes against him, though it doesn't compare to the comforting chilly wind of his home. But the sight here is pretty. It's different. There is no white blanket for the colors to reflect on. Instead, he catches the reflection in the waters, watching as the sun sank in the river.

He wonders if he should have asked someone to come along. He didn't mind being alone, but having company would have been nice. Maybe, if he was lucky, someone would show up.

"Fubuki?"

It's as if his prayers were answered. Fubuki turns his head, meeting with a familiar face.

"Aphrodi?" He blinks. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," he says with an angelic chuckle. The blonde brushes some fallen strands back. "Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"No, go ahead."

With a smile, Aphrodi gracefully walks to his side. Even when he sits, there seems to be an air of elegance in his movements. It was hard to look away whenever the other was around.

Fubuki wants to try to find something to talk about with him. It's a little hard to find the words, but Aphrodi easily starts up a conversation. He talks about his day, asks about his, brings up soccer, and tries to ask more about himself.

It's...strange, Fubuki thinks. Normally it would be difficult to get wrapped up in something like this, but with Aphrodi it's easy. There's something about him that he finds comforting. His presence was heavenly, like an angel's. If he could stay here all night with him, he would.

It's only when he finds the reflection of the moon rather than the sun on the water's surface does he realize how late it's getting. Had they really been out here for so long? He could hardly tell. But...he didn't want this to be the end.

"Aphrodi...would you like to meet me here again? Tomorrow?"

"It would be my pleasure, Fubuki."


End file.
